Skyrim
Skyrim is a region set in the northern part of Tamriel. It is the home of the Nords, large men and women, who have a strong resistance - if not immunity - to frost. It is bordered by Morrowind to the east, Cyrodiil to the south, Hammerfell to the southwest, and High Rock to the west. The island of Solstheim lies to the northeast. In Skyrim there are many wolves and barbarians, but they seem to live in peace. Many Nords immigrated to Bruma during the Imperial invasion, because they would have been able to escape death by becoming Cyrodiilic citizens. Another place they would have escaped to would be Solstheim, which being seperated by water and its geographical remoteness, made it ideal to flee to. History Skyrim, the home of the Nords and the next setting for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, also known as the Old Kingdom or the Fatherland. It was the first of the regions of Tamriel to be settled by humans, who migrated there from the land of Atmora in the north. The date of this migration is unknown, although it was before the full flourishing of Elvish civlization. According to legend, Ysgramor landed first at Hsaarik Head, at the extreme northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape. It is said that he and his companions were fleeing a civil war in Atmora, which then supported a sizable population. They named the land Mereth, after the many elves that roamed the virgin forests of Tamriel. For a long while, relations between the Falmer Elves and men were relatively peaceful. However, the Falmer Elves, seeing that the Nords, with their vastly shorter lifespans, fast rates of physical maturation and expedient (by Elvish standards) reproductive cycle, would eventually overtake them if left unchecked. At the time, men were viewed by Falmer as being primitive and animal-like, and it was seen as no great moral remission to stop the spread of a potentially disastrous invasive species, who would destabilize the Tamrielic ecosystem. Thusly, Elvish pogroms razed the city of Saarthal on what became known as the Night of Tears. Only Ysgramor and two sons escaped back to Atmora, and, seeing the tenuous peace which had developed between the various factions, recognized the opportunity for their plight to become a great uniter for humanity as a whole. Within a few years, Ysgramor returned to Skyrim with an army known as the "Five Hundred Companions", composed of the heroes of the Atmoran civil war who, without much resistance, drove the Falmer out and got knighted in the foundations for the First Empire. Falmer Elves persisted within the borders of Skyrim until the reign of the Thirteenth of the Ysgramor Dynasty, King Harald, at the beginning of the First Era. King Harald was the first to relinquish all holdings in Atmora (Until that time, the Nords of Atmora and Skyrim had been considered the same group), proclaiming that the people of Skyrim were an independent people. All humans on Tamriel are descended from these Nords, although some bloodlines run thin. Vrage the Gifted started the expansion that would eventually lead to the First Empire of Men. Within fifty years of his reign, the Nords ruled all of Skyrim, as well as parts of High Rock , Cyrodiil , and the Dunmer lands of Morrowind . The acquisition of Morrowind was particularly bloody, still remembered in Morrowind today (The purpose of the formation of the Chimer-Dwemer kingdom of Resdayn was to expel the Nords). The system which chose the successors to the empire eventually proved to be the Empire's undoing. For a great while the Moot, a gathering of the lords of the many different Holds, chose the successor to the Empire. This lasted well until the death of King Borgas, when the Moot failed to nominate the popular successor. From this came the disastrous Skyrim War of Succession, during which time High Rock, Cyrodiil, and Morrowind provinces seceded with little resistance from the Nords. The war did not end until the Pact of Chieftans, when the Moot was established to convene only when there was no clear successor. Source: Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition/Skyrim Geography Skyrim is the most rugged region in the continent; not only containing five of the highest peaks in Tamriel, Skyrim also is very snowy and cold, and home to all manner of lycanthropes/werewolves, with them being most common in the north. Only in the western reaches is there some measure of flat land, where most of the population resides. The rest of Skyrim is vertical; mountains, cliffs, and deep valleys. A variety of crops are raised in Skyrim, from wheat to the hardy snowberry. Of note is that the particular climate of Skyrim makes it the only region in Tamriel, outside of the most northern reaches of High Rock and Morrowind, suitable for the brewing of the infamous alcoholic beverage Nordic Whiskey, also known simply as "Rotgut". This is because that, in addition to the local availability of certain ingredients, several times during the distillation process, the substance must be subjected to extreme cold temperatures, so that it may freeze and refreeze. The drink is noted for the distinct "cold" taste, similar to extraordinarily strong mint, which persists as a feeling of ice in the stomach, as well as for the very deleterious nature of its content. Nordic Whiskey is illegal throughout the Empire, but this does not stop many proprietors from stocking smuggled bottles for those brave enough to try a mug. Regions There are at this point supposed to be different reigons that are in Skyrim. As said by Todd Howard in an interview there are five or six reigons. He mentioned Pine Forests, Fall forests, Tundra, Volcanic Tundra, mountain area and all the snowy areas as well, each having their own unique look and feel but also still feeling as a part of Skyrim. Current Events - WORD FOR WORD COPY OF PGE3:SKYRIM The War of the Bend'r-Mahk increased the territory that is considered Skyrim considerably, allowing the Nordic counts to swallow up many miles of eastern High Rock and Hammerfell. Resistance by the Bretons and Redguards is feeble in the cities of Jehenna and Elinhir, and more active in the border zones of the countryside. The city-state of Dragonstar continues to be divided into western and eastern sections, walled off from one another, each with its own government, and each with an atmosphere of mistrust and fear. There are few days without an act of terror from one resistance group or another, though, so far little territory has changed hands since the days of the Imperial Simulacrum. Solitude, always one of the richest and most influential counties in Skyrim, has grown ever more powerful, controlling much of the northern coastline following King Thian's alliance by marriage with Macalla, the Queen of Dawnstar. It has sought to expand its influence by annexing several former Imperial fiefs, such as the island of Roscrea, ruled directly by the Emperor since Uriel V conquered it in the 271st year of the Third Era. It has begun sponsoring exploratory missions even farther from the mainland into the misty waters of the Sea of Ghosts. Winterhold, Solitude's ancient rival, has also experienced a renaissance in power and influence. Refugees from Morrowind, far from burdening the eastern city, have brought with them new ideas, enriching her culture and stimulating her old mercantile spirit. Scholars from all over Tamriel have descended upon the county since it became home to the Ysmir Collective, a library rescued from destruction in the east, and the cornerstone of academic life at the College of Winterhold. Hrothgar and Whiterun have not been as fortunate as their coastal northern cousins. A dynastic feud, attacks by Horme, bandits, and frost trolls, Also a series of annihilating winters of alternating floods, droughts, and fires have crippled the area that was once considered the Imperial City of Skyrim. The population blamed and then curiously exalted the leader of the local witches coven, Jsashe, a self proclaimed priestess of Lorkhan. The Witch Queen of Whiterun, as she is called, now wields effective control of the county, though her magic has not brought it prosperity as of yet. Economy Skyrim is a wealthy and powerful province. Solitude is always one of the richest and most influential counties in Skyrim it has grown ever more powerful, controlling much of the northern coastline following King Thian's alliance by marriage with Macalla, the Queen of Dawnstar. It has sought to expand its influence further by annexing several former Imperial theifs, such as the island of Roscrea, ruled directly by the Emperor since Uriel V conquered it in the 271st year. There are also influences from Morrowind because refugees from Morrowind escape there, bringing new ideas, cultures, and stimulating the economy. Cities There are five major cites and also having smaller towns around the outside and surounding areas. Dawnstar A garrison town on the northern coast of Skyrim. It was after the destruction of a fortress in Dawnstar during 2E 283 that Potentate Versidue-Shaie declared martial law, leading to one of the most brutal and bloody periods in the history of Tamriel. Falkreath A town in south-western Skyrim, close to the border with both Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. Just across the border in Hammerfell lies the town of Elinhir. At one point the town seems to have been counted as a part of Cyrodiil. Markarth Side A city in west-central Skyrim, notable for possessing an Imperial College of the Voice founded by Tiber Septim. Rifton Also knnow as Riften is a town in south-eastern Skyrim, close to province's borders with both Cyrodiil and Morrowind. It was in Rifton that Barenziah joined the Thieves Guild during her return to Morrowind from exile in Skyrim. Whiterun A city in central Skyrim, in which the young Barenziah escaped to for a week with a young lover during her return to Mournhold. This area is containing Whiterun and High Hrothgar used to be referred to as the "Imperial City of Skyrim", before it underwent several acts of chaos, including a dynastic feud, attacks by Hörme bandits and frost trolls, and a series of annihilating winters of alternating floods, droughts, and fires. A self-proclaimed priestess of Lorkhan, Jsashe the Witch-Queen, controls the county and the local witches' coven. Winterhold A wealthy and influential county in Skyrim. It is heavily affected by Dunmer ways and ideas, being close to the border. It contains the Ysmir Collective, and the well known College of Winterhold. It is located in Northeastern Skyrim. Haafingar (Solitude) The home of the famous Bards' College, Haafingar is also one of Skyrim's chief ports, and ships from up and down the coast can be found at her crowded quays, loading timber and salted cod for the markets of Wayrest, West Anvil, and Senchal. Founded during Skyrim's long Alessian flirtation, the Bards' College continues to flaunt a heretical streak, and its students are famous carousers, fittingly enough for their chosen trade. Students yearly invade the marketplace for a week of revelry, the climax of which is the burning of "King Olaf" in effigy, possibly a now-forgotten contender in the War of Succession. Graduates have no trouble finding employment in noble households across Tamriel, including the restored Imperial Court in Cyrodiil, but many still choose to follow in the wandering footsteps of illustrious alumni such as Callisos and Morachellis. Windhelm Once the capital of the First Empire, the palace of the Ysgramor dynasty still dominates the center of the Old City. Windhelm was sacked during the War of Succession Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim , and again by the Akaviri army of Ada'Soon Dir-Kamal Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim ; the Palace of the Kings is one of the few First Empire buildings that remains. Today, Windhelm remains the only sizable city in the otherwise determinedly rural Hold of Eastmarch, and serves as a base for Imperial troops guarding the Dunmeth Pass into Morrowind. Throat of the World (High Hrothgar) This is the highest mountain in Skyrim, and the highest in Tamriel apart from Red Mountain, which is at the center of Vvardenfell in Morrowind. The Nords believe men were formed on this mountain when the sky breathed onto the land. Hence the Song of Return refers not only to Ysgramor's return to Tamriel after the destruction of Saarthal, but to the Nords' return to what they believe was their original homeland. Pilgrims travel from across Skyrim to climb the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar, where the most ancient and honored Greybeards dwell in absolute silence in their quest to become ever more attuned to the voice of the sky. See also * Tamriel * Arena * The Elder Scrolls References External links * SkyrimWorld - fansite with news, gallery, forums and lore * Skyrim Site * Pocket Guide to the Empire - Pamphlet that shipped with the Redguard game. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wdvOoK6HcI - Official Elder Scrolls Skyrim Debut Trailer Category:Skyrim locations Category:Provinces Category:Skyrim